Of Ice and Men
"Of Ice and Men" is the thirty-first episode of Aladdin originally aired on October 11, 1994. It is the twenty-seventh episode to air in syndication. Plot Aladdin and his friends are at the Frozen North. While the gang is having a snowball fight, Iago sees an ice castle from a distance, saying that he's rich. He leads the others to the castle. When they get there, Iago convinces Aladdin by telling him that he's the "king of courage" and that he can do anything. So Aladdin makes Genie open the door and they enter the castle. They are walking down a corridor made of ice, lined with suits and armor, also made of ice, that are holding axes. Jasmine is unsure about the armors being empty and Iago tells her that the ice is abandoned. When the parrot sticks his head inside one of the suits, it drops the axe, causing all the other suits of armor drop the axes. The gang runs to safety, but then see a cliff with lots of icy spikes at the bottom. Aladdin sees a wall with three levers and says that if he pulls the right one, a passage will open. He pulls the middle lever, assuming that it's the right one, but instead, it causes the ground to shake and icicles to fall from the ceiling and break off the cliff the gang is standing on. While they are falling, a row of larger icicles fall ahead of them and create a staircase over the spikes, breaking their fall. A door opens when they slide through it. Then they get surrounded by slabs of ice that fell from the ceiling. A face appears in one of the ices and says that no one should invade the mighty ice ifreet and they will meet their doom. The ice walls move closer to the gang. Genie turns into a Boy Scout and rubs two sticks together to make fire. The sticks explode and they cause the ice walls to melt. The gang then runs into a short icy-looking man named Frigeed. When Iago tells Abu that Frigeed is a "prize winner," Frigeed shows them an icy treasure chest. When Abu opens the chest, he, Iago, and Jasmine see a lot of shiny ice jewels. Jasmine tells Frigeed that he should make more ice and the ice ifreet thinks it's a great idea. He then shows the gang his vacation slides in frozen landscapes. Aladdin tells Frigeed that it never snows in Agrabah and he should visit them. Frigeed agrees and starts packing. At the palace, the Sultan is having a conversation with Frigeed. Frigeed turns the floor to ice and shows the Sultan how to ice skate. The Sultan then tells Aladdin to show Frigeed the city. While everyone is at the marketplace, Frigeed turns everything to ice and covers Agrabah with snow. Later, everyone's getting tired of Frigeed freezing everything and they try to stop the ice ifreet. When Jasmine tells him that they do not need this much snow, Frigeed thinks she meant they need ten times this much, so he creates two giant snowmen, who throw giant snowballs to cover the buildings. After the gang defeat the snowmen, Aladdin gets an idea to get rid of Frigeed. Meanwhile, Frigeed creates a giant statue of himself, but then removes the head and gets inside with only his head sticking out. When he gets to Aladdin and the others, the gang pretend that they are bored of snow and that magnifying glasses are interesting right now. Genie and Carpet build a giant magnifying glass with a lack of a lens. When Aladdin realizes that, he tells Frigeed that he should create lens for the glass. When the ice ifreet creates an ice lens, the sun comes through the magnifying glass and melts Frigeed. But clouds cover the sun again and Frigeed refreezes. Genie turns into a light bulb and shines through the magnifying glass and Frigeed melts again and turns into a cloud water vapor. Genie takes a deep breath and blows the ice ifreet away from the city. Aladdin is proud of himself for "handling everything" and the others throw snowballs at him. Gallery Trivia * The title of this episode parodies the title of the novel, Of Mice and Men. fr:Glagla à Agrabah Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes